


Hey There Demons, Its Me, Ya Boy

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demons, Gen, Kinda?, hypotheticals that aren't hypothetical, i dont know tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Ian saw some things he would rather not have seen.
Relationships: Jeff Fabre & Ian MacLeod, Jeff Fabre & Luke Sizemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hey There Demons, Its Me, Ya Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Minor tw for threats of violence

“Do you know how hard it is to maintain this form?” Ian looked over at Jeff, who was sat on the desk across the room. For a moment, it looked as if one of his eyes had split into two, but moments later he looked completely and utterly normal. 

“What do you mean?”

Jeff stretched, leaning back against his chair and turning it idly. “Well, it takes a lot of energy to shove something great and powerful into a human skin.” He reached out and poked Ian in the nose from across the room. “And sometimes an extra eye or wing or fang is gonna slip out, y’know? And they wouldn’t like it if someone started blabbing to the entire school, would they?”

Ian swallowed, realizing Jeff had probably noticed. He could remember distinctly walking into the clubroom for something as innocent to grab a textbook he’d forgotten, and getting a bit more than he’d bargained for. 

Jeff and Luke had been sitting, Jeff perched on the window, Luke sitting on one desk with his hands tangled in his hair, muttering about something. At first glance, everything seemed normal, until he looked back at them, and noticed a bit too much. Namely, a set of horns poking through Jeff’s hair and the fact that Luke’s hands looked more like bony claws. 

He thought he’d been able to get out without them noticing. Apparently not.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Maybe he could still play the oblivious card.

Jeff laughed, showing off a set of fangs. “Well, Ian, let’s just say, if there was a high ranking demon in this school, and another demon who’s a bit unstable but still incredibly powerful, and maybe a few others, they wouldn’t like it much if a close friend ratted them out, would they?”

Ian shook his head. “No, I guess they wouldn’t.”

“And, lets just say, that the demons have laws that say if anyone finds out they  _ technically _ have to kill them, but they like their friend and would prefer them living. Wouldn’t they rather simply talk to their friend and ask him not to before proceeding to murder?”

His palms began to sweat. If he told anyone, they’d have to kill him? That was motivating, to say the least. “I’m sure they’d rather do that.” He paused. “And I’m sure he’d prefer to keep their secret over getting killed.”

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed cheerfully. “I’m sure that the demons would be very glad about that. Additionally, I’m sure that their friend would benefit quite a bit personally if he continued to help them.”

Ian rolled his eyes. Was he going to keep this up? “Yeah. And if their friend happens to be named Ian, I’m sure he’d do it anyway, because he doesn’t know enough about demons to say being one causes immediate elimination from his list of close friend list.”

“I-wow.” Jeff sputtered for a moment. “I’m sure if one of the demons was talking to their close friend Ian, he’d really like that and appreciate it.” He was smiling a genuine smile. “Anyway, I got soccer practice. Can’t keep ‘em waiting, y’know? Thanks for participating in this fun little hypothetical with me, Ian!” He grabbed his soccer bag and ambled to the door, glancing back at Ian. “Thanks. By the way, can we talk about some stuff later?” 

Ian nodded, feeling as if he might have turned himself into the protagonist of a young adult novel that was mostly read by teenage girls. 

Jeff grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “Great to hear!” With that, he turned and left the room.

\- 

It was almost midnight when Jeff returned to the room, and Ian, being an overworked insomniac highschooler, was still awake and working away at his desk.

“Hey, sorry I’m late! Had to talk to some people about some stuff.”

“Wow,” Ian deadpanned. “Real specific.”

“Ahaha, yeah!” Jeff laughed a noticeably fake laugh. He then spun Ian’s chair around, slamming his hands onto the back of his chair and staring at him with eyes that didn’t feel like they should belong to him. They were large, looking more like splits in the skin of his head than eyes, completely yellow, and had slits for pupils. 

_ Me, Luke, Hana. The other one doesn’t want you to know. Ok to bring it up with us, but be careful with Luke. He doesn’t like thinking about how instable his powers are. He was a bit of an experiment back in underworld. Long story. We’re here on business, and I can’t give you details or I’d really have to kill you. Be careful around Normal Boots, for our sake. You might be able to guess why on your own. All I can tell you for now. _

Jeff let go, and Ian nearly fell out of his chair. “Sorry! I would have warned you before I did that, but dunno how to without sounding crazy!”

_ “Everything  _ about this sounds crazy!” Ian snapped indignantly.

Jeff shrugged. “Maybe so.”

“...Is this why Luke plays so many tieflings?” 

Jeff shrugged. “Maybe so, but I think it’s just because he’s gay.”

Ian set his face in his hands. “I feel like I’m getting myself into something I’ll regret.”

“Probably.”

He sighed. “...I have so many questions.”

Jeff shrugged. “Most are probably better left unanswered.” 

“I realize that.” Ian paused. “Are you willing to explain Luke…?”

“Maybe when it’s not midnight.” He was already climbing into bed. “He was really worried when he found out you’d seen us, I’m glad you’ve decided to be with us and not against us. He would have been absolutely heartbroken if we’d had to kill you. Think he might be into you.”

“Jeff-”

“Kidding! Probably!” Something in his voice made him think that if he ever hurt Luke, in any context, intentionally or not, Jeff would personally break every bone in his body and leave him to get eaten by vultures. Which was an extremely specific thought. 

“Jeff did you-”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” Jeff said sweetly. 

_ If anyone, friend or not, hurts our boy they’ll regret being born. I will personally impale them on a branch much like a shrike. He is more important than you could ever believe.  _

Mental note- Don’t let Luke so much as run with scissors in case Jeff decides he’s responsible. 


End file.
